Pay Attention
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: kinkmeme fill. Gamzee is high, Karkat is stressed, and the couch will  never be safe for guests to use again.


It was another lazy afternoon on the couch, and Karkat Vantas was working futilely on his laptop, hoping to get some work done for once. Next to him on the sofa sat his boyfriend, cheerfully finishing a no doubt toxic brownie.

Karkat felt Gamzee shift beside him on the couch, and bit out a startled curse when a long arm circled his waist and Gamzee pulled him straight backwards to lean against his chest. He placed his head on Karkat's shoulder and wrapped both arms around his small waist, drawing Karkat to sit across the couch lengthwise with their legs tangled and wound together. The cancer muttered more curses, but did make himself comfortable his new spot, shifting a little against Gamzee's lap as he once again brought his focus to his laptop.

It didn't last long. Gamzee had an unfortunate inability to clearly project when he was being affectionate versus actually trying to get into Karkat's pants; a fact which came to mind when Karkat felt his lover start pressing slow, gentle kisses against his neck. And thusly had no idea if he should let the stoner continue his lazy affections or untangle himself from his boyfriend so he could actually maybe get some fucking work done for once.

But so far Gamzee was just softly kissing his neck, and his hands were still and innocently placed, and since Karkat rather liked the feeling of Gamzee's gentle lips and warm breath whisping through the short hair around his ear, he figured he could probably safely continue totally-not-arguing with Sollux over the programming they were working on.

His attention once again shifted focus, relaxing into his boyfriend's affectionate hold even as his eyes rapidly scanned lines of coding in search of the error that had blown up his desktop.

Karkat didn't noticed much of what Gamzee was doing after that, too wrapped up still-totally-not-arguing with Sollux and hopefully repairing their program. He absently noted the little things, mind slipping right over them to continue work; whether it was that Gamzee's hands had started moving, his long fingers gently teasing and fluttering across his ribcage, or when the matching hand began to softly stroke his hip; when his kisses started being less kissing and more gently sucking and nibbling on his neck and ear.

Slowly though, Karkat's focus wavered from his work to his lover, because as much fun as straining his eyes over binary was Gamzee was warm and comfortable and his hands and lips still made Karkat shiver pleasantly where they touched even after they'd been together so long and he really should have gotten used to it by now.

Half-focused and totally relaxed, Karkat almost surprised himself by actually catching a problem when he saw it. He went back to ignoring his lover to begin repairs on the code, barely bothering to register Gamzee's affections.

So he didn't particularly notice when they grew more bold, and the distant part of his mind that actually paid attention to his body filed away each new touch practically methodically as the forefront worked on his job.

(Gamzee's right hand slowly crept down from his hip to caress his thigh, and his left traveled the length of his stomach to play with the hem of his shirt and tease the exposed sliver of skin above his pantline.) Karkat continued rapidly typing new and now hopefully correct lines of coding. (Gamzee's left hand slipped under his shirt, and slightly callused palms and fingers stroked it's way up his torso.) Sollux sent him an IM asking if the repaired code worked. (Gamzee's right hand fluttered on his inner thigh, before careful fingers danced it's way to the juncture of his hip to rub soft circles into the dipping slope where hip met groin.) The new code still didn't work- the program idled and once again froze his computer.

And it wasn't until just when he was about to force a reboot to try again that Karkat finally noticed what Gamzee was really up to - a rather hard thing NOT to notice at that point, considering it was when Gamzee chose to use the nimble fingers massaging his hip to give Karkat's (somehow previously unnoticed) erection a gentle stroke.

The Cancer gasped, his body tensing in surprise and jolting his laptop to fall backwards, top down onto his lower legs. "D-damn it, Gamzee!" Karkat cursed, leaning away from him to right his computer again. "What the fuck," he added with a shaky mutter.

He could feel Gamzee smirk against the sensitive skin of his neck. "It's all chill, motherfucker," he reassured. "Just _relax,_" he purred, drawing Karkat back against his chest again with the left hand still snaked under his sweater while he used the right to rub Karkat again, more firmly.

Karkat didn't bother trying to suppress a shaky moan. Now that Gamzee had drawn him back into his lap again, the younger could feel his lover's own erection pressing against his backside. "Fuck," he muttered again, closing his laptop and dropping it to the floor. Hot breath laughed softly against his neck, and Karkat stopped the smug snickering by giving his hips a deliberate grind that turned the laughter into a low moan.

In return, Gamzee flicked the button of Karkat's jeans open, undoing the zipper easily and slipping his hand inside before his boyfriend could even register what the deft hand was doing. Karkat's voice caught in a strangled yelp halfway between a gasp and a moan as Gamzee gripped his hardness and pulled it out, giving it a firm squeeze and a single gentle pump.

Karkat's hands gripped his boyfriend's arms with white-knuckled force, and somehow through the haze of lust he could feel his cheeks burning in a hot blush. His hips twitched and bucked downwards into Gamzee's, and he could feel the Capricorn's dick pressed against the cleft of his ass through his pants. They were both panting lightly already, and Karkat could feel his cock twitch in Gamzee's palm and his lover's hips rock gently into his, ever so slightly, but otherwise they had stopped moving.

"Sh-shit," he swore, wondering why they had stilled. He decided it didn't matter, though, because it wasn't going to stay that way – he twisted his hips purposefully and felt Gamzee's fingers squeeze his length in response.

He began to move his hand, stroking the hardness at an unsatisfyingly slow tempo with an even less satisfyingly light touch, not relenting even as Karkat bucked and ground his hips in an attempt to get more friction. He swore and moaned loudly, throwing his head back against his lover's shoulder. Apparently this was what Gamzee had been aiming for since his grip tightened around Karkat and his teeth sunk into the sensitive juncture of throat and shoulder as his hand's movements sped up. Karkat gasped and writhed in his lap, and Gamzee's cock twitched against his backside at the subtle movements.

Gamzee gave a slight twist with his upstrokes, his thumb pressing against the head of Karkat's dick and teasing the leaking slit before sliding his hand back down to the base again, and with every strong, languid stroke Karkat could feel the tension of impending release tightening his insides. A particularly well-aimed press of Gamzee's thumb just under the head was rewarded with a particularly loud moan, and Karkat could feel the lips sucking on his neck pull into a smirk.

Suddenly, Karkat felt irritation clawing its way through the pleasure, and decided that his shitty too-smug boyfriend has had enough of his own fun. He's still got a vice-strong grip on Gamzee's arms, and he used that to quickly push the arm away from his aching hard-on and slide off his lap before Gamzee could stop him. Instead of leaving though, as he admits he's done before, Karkat turned around to face Gamzee, and was about to settle back in between his legs before thinking better of it – first, he slides his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his hips before shucking them off entirely, eyes locked with his lover's through the entire action. Gamzee licked his lips, and Karkat allowed himself a victorious little smile at that, before it twisted into a frown as the irritation rose again.

"God damn it, what have I told you about washing your face before sex?" Karkat reached over to try to wipe some of the greasepaint off with his shirtsleeve, and didn't quite succeed. There were still gray and white smears on Gamzee's face, and now he had ruined his sweater as well, but he had managed to get enough off to his satisfaction. He settled on his knees in between Gamzee's legs, and leaned forward to press their mouths together in a deep, sloppy kiss.

Tongues and teeth and lips clashed and danced together desperately, and as Gamzee moved one of his hands to grab at Karkat's ass, the Cancer's own hands moved down to undo Gamzee's pants. He pulled away once he got them undone – just creating enough distance between them to allow Karkat to bend down and give the newly exposed length a long, firm lick from base to tip.

"Holy motherfucking _shit," _Gamzee's curse brought another smirk to Karkat, and the hand that wasn't still groping his hip tangled itself in thick black hair. Another long lick, and this time Karkat swirled his tongue around the tip to lap up the beading precome.

He continued his teasing licks, and at the pinnacle of every sweep of tongue Karkat slipped his lips around the head and gave a light suck, before once again letting the stiff member fall out of his mouth and letting his tongue do all the work. Gamzee's fingers clenched lightly at his hair, but didn't try to guide the movements, and didn't even let his hips move more than a few unconscious twitches. Deciding that this impressive display of self-control meant he wasn't doing a good enough job, Karkat placed a steadying hand on one of Gamzee's hips before taking his lover's dick into his mouth as far as he could and giving a long, forceful suck that had the Capricorn's hands clenching in his hair and on his ass, and a loud groan spilling out of his lips.

His fingers wrapped around what didn't fit in his mouth and then Karkat began using his tongue again; working it up and down the shaft as he sucked harshly and swirling it at the tip. His efforts were rewarded when his boyfriend's hips canted, and Karkat's hand pressed harder on Gamzee's hip to still him; but when he hummed in satisfaction the sound reverberated through the both of them. Gamzee moved again more fiercely, and even with his steadying hand the bucking and rocking was still enough movement to choke Karkat a little.

Gamzee's fingers squeezed Karkat's ass, before wandering to his cleft, searching. His middle finger found it's goal easily, but made no move to breach yet; instead he circled the rim with teasing pressure.

Karkat gave another long, hard suck to the heavy length filling his mouth, and decided it was time to see if his practicing had paid off – he relaxed the muscles in his throat forcefully, and took Gamzee in as deep as he could before he couldn't suppress his gag reflex any farther. At around the same moment that Karkat deep-throated him, Gamzee's finger slid inside in lover, and they groaned nearly in unison.

They both stilled again, both of them trying to get used to Karkat's efforts to swallow Gamzee without choking. It was around then that Karkat realized the appendage invading him had entered with abnormal ease, and when, shortly after Karkat started to bob his head up and down in Gamzee's lap, the finger started moving inside him, Karkat realized why – there was already lubricant inside him. His cheeks flushed even redder with embarrassment; there wasn't very much, and it could only be leftover from the liberal amounts they had used last night. To think that even though they had used a condom, Karkat had still ended up so wet... And suddenly, he felt _dirty_. Dirtier and more debauched than he ever had in his life. He was sucking his boyfriend's cock, trying to fit as much down his throat as he could, and his lover had a finger in his ass courtesy of the lube that still left inside him from when the very dick he was swallowing had fucked him last night. What on earth could be as lewd as that? As downright _obscene?_

Gamzee moaned, and his finger curled in just the right way. Karkat felt himself twitch around the digit, before abruptly deciding that it wasn't enough. He felt so hot and so filthy and so _empty,_ and he couldn't stand it anymore. He sat up, tearing himself from Gamzee's lap and fingers both, and tore his sweater off. He dove back in after that, sliding into Gamzee's lap and kissing him again, deeply and desperately.

And then Gamzee, being the fuckwad that he was, put his hand on Karkat's shoulder to gently push him back. "Let's be taking this miracle a little slower, you're coming at me like a fuckin' lawnmower."

Karkat glared at him with absolute _abhorrence, _and hoped the utter disgust on his face would get into his boyfriend's thick stupid head that this was NOT OKAY. "NO. You- fucking for the love of all that is motherfucking holy on this shithole planet- you will NOT spout _bad rap_ while we have sex. That is the absolute worst thing you have ever done and I will never forgive you, or myself for actually fucking you. That is so many levels of completely unacceptable, and you killed the fucking mood COMPLETELY."

Gamzee just grinned at him, lazy and carefree as ever. "I wasn't giving what I was saying a fuckin' thought. I'm sorry - I didn't think it'd get your panties in a knot."

Karkat's disgust turned to horror. He was either sleeping with the biggest asshole ever, or, even worse, Gamzee_ really was that stupid. _Oh god. Could he really be that stupid? Or just that much of a prick? Was that really much better?

While Karkat was frozen in rage and dumbfounded panic, Gamzee took advantage of his abject terror to slip his hand around and down Karkat's back, while the other wrapped around the Cancer's erection. As Karkat gasped and tossed himself into Gamzee's hand, the other hand slipped two fingers inside. Karkat howled and buried his face into his lover's shoulder.

"I fucking hate you so much," he groaned, and Gamzee, predictably enough, just laughed.

The fingers scissored roughly, and Karkat moaned in defeat. He kissed Gamzee again, this time more slowly, and let himself enjoy the feeling of being stretched out. He was still far too hot, though, and while it was nice, Gamzee's fingers still made him feel helplessly unfulfilled. He threw his arms around Gamzee's neck to draw himself closer, pulling his lover's neck down into the kiss as he stretched back into his hand. Gamzee's fingers twisted inside while the other hand slowly worked his dick, and Karkat's back arched, trying to rock back into the hand and pull himself foreword into the kiss at the same time. He gave up when Gamzee wormed a third finger inside, burying his face into his partner's shoulder and pushing his hips down, encouraging. All three nimble fingers were moving; twitching and wriggling at different rhythms, each digit dancing to its own silent tempo inside him. Karkat bit into Gamzee's shoulder and twisted his hands in his messy hair, barely even paying attention to the hand on his dick in favor of focusing on those damned talented fingers.

They rubbed and stroked and teased him to near madness, and the Cancer felt like at any moment he could melt. "G-Gamzee," Karkat gasped, tensing his trembling muscles, "fuck, I'm- stop," he pleaded. Any more and he was going to finish early, and he hadn't gotten_ nearly _enough to yet be satisfied.

His lover hummed, withdrawing his fingers with a final purposeful stroke against Karkat's prostate that left him gasping. Karkat shifted positions while Gamzee did the same, gripping Karkat's backside as he wound his thighs around Gamzee's and sunk purposefully into his boyfriend's lap.

The pair both moaned, pausing when they were joined. He could feel Gamzee's pulse throbbing from inside him, his heartbeat beating a steady rhythm from where they joined. Slowly, the younger of the two began to move his hips, gently rocking himself back and forth. Gamzee's grip tightened unconsciously, and he swore into Karkat's hair, "Motherfuck- holy goddamn fuckin' _miracles_."

Karkat couldn't help but scoff a little. "My fucking master wordsmith," he muttered, before shifting his weight a little so that he better use his thigh muscles, carefully starting to bounce his hips. He gradually picked up speed, sliding up and down the thick shaft while Gamzee started to jerk his own hips upwards to met him.

Karkat didn't even notice when his jaw fell open in a steady pant. He could feel his skin, sweat-slick and burning hot; he could feel his erection pressed against Gamzee's lower stomach, sliding between their bodies with each thrust; and, most of all, he could feel Gamzee's cock. Hot and large, stretching him out in a most exquisite sting, the friction from the barely- sufficient amount of lubricant burning him from the inside out.

The Cancer let out a deep, tremulous moan, working his hips steadily in a smooth rock when the muscles in his thighs grew too tired to continue their harsh rhythm. Karkat rolled his pelvis into Gamzee's, and his lover continued to let him control the pace for a few more minutes; simply lying back against the arm of the couch and enjoying the feel of Karkat's lazy motions and tight warmth.

Karkat soon fell forward, bracing his arms on the couch on either side of Gamzee's shoulders, and stilled his motions. Gamzee watched his tired lover's form appreciatively, eyes sliding from his sweat-soaked skin, naked and smooth; to his swollen red lips, panting quietly in exhaustion. He hummed to himself happily, running his hands down Karkat's sides and chuckling at the shiver following the trial of his fingers.

Karkat sighed, twitching his hips occasionally while he attempted to catch his breath. He had almost let himself relax for a moment when he was suddenly grabbed by the hip once more as Gamzee pushed him down onto the couch, his left side pressed from ear to hip into the cushions as his lover grabbed his right leg and flung it up into a split, tossing it over his shoulder and pressing quickly into Karkat once more.

Karkat yowled in surprise, clutching at the upholstery as Gamzee dove into him with a quiet slap where thigh met abdomen. Before Karkat could even recover from the sting of Gamzee reentering too quickly they were moving again at rapid pace, and the smaller yelled in what he himself wasn't sure was pleasure or pain.

He continued to scream brokenly as his boyfriend fucked him from the side, each thrust moving them along the length of the couch inch by inch. Gamzee continuously paused to shift positions slightly, until finally they found just the right angle - a fact made obvious when Karkat's screams cut off into gasping, breathless _moans_. The Capricorn paused to laugh just a little, before driving into his boyfriend more fiercely than ever, cutting both of their speech capabilities down to no more than swearwords and strangled noises of enjoyment.

Gamzee used the hand that wasn't wrapped around a quivering thigh to reach down between them, stroking his boyfriend's leaking prick. Karkat practically convulsed, burying his face into the cushion and unconsciously biting down; his voice muffled around the cloth in his teeth as he continued to moan.

The deliciously harsh movements continued for what felt like ages, all the while the warmth in Karkat's body coiling tighter and hotter until it reached a feverish zenith that seemed to pulsate from his very core. He felt a spark run through him, igniting a conflagration through his entire body, glorious and intense. The heated waves of his orgasm sapped the last of Karkat's remaining strength, drowning all of his senses in the intense pleasure it caused. He hardly noticed his own ejaculate spilling against his navel, or the short, breathless screams that tore from his throat.

Gamzee continued to drive into Karkat's pliant body, boneless with relaxation. The muscles surrounding Gamzee's length still clenched and throbbed, though, and not a minute later Gamzee followed. The small Cancer moaned at warm seed that filled him, a long noise that lasted all the way through his lover's last few thrusts.

Soon the both of them stilled completely, panting and twitching in satisfaction. Gamzee grinned, the stupid and content grin of a man that just got laid, and let Karkat's leg fall to the side, pulling out. Before Karkat could even close his legs his boyfriend was wrapping long arms around his waist and pushing them both forward to lie against the couch in a sticky, sweaty heap of affection.

Karkat sighed, and stretched his neck to leave more room for the stoner to nuzzle and press lazy kisses into. He considered pushing Gamzee off, knowing he should clean himself and probably dress. He still needed to fix that program, and now Sollux was going to bitch at him for blowing off their work to have sex, and also if he didn't wash himself very soon things were going to be unpleasant, not to mention that Gamzee was too hot and heavy and he wasn't even really comfortable.

Instead, they laid together until they both fell into content sleep.


End file.
